talesofaberwythfandomcom-20200214-history
House Brunell
Brun the Islander Brun grew up as a fisherman after he was found as a baby in a small boat floating towards Talon. Brun lived a simple life until a great Bronze dragon landed in the city now known as Brunell asking for the young man. When Brun appeared before him, the dragon told him the truth about his heritage; He was the lost son of a dragon sorcerer and an elf man. He had 2 elf half-sisters, living across the Summit Sea and they were all “children of Gods’ will”. They were all to rule and prosper in these lands. The dragon took him from Talon and together they flew above the ocean between the two continents. There, a gold and a silver dragon awaited with their riders, Mertha and Tydfa, Brun’s half siblings. Speaking with his twin sisters, he was told that while he lived a poor life in the rough continent of Harlech, his sisters were brought up as princesses in castles. Married to High Elf lords, they were already governing parts of Sillian and Prestyn. His sister Mertha, a fierce warrior queen and his sister Tydfa, the youngest, had just married one of the most powerful mages of the known world, King Gaal’drick. When Brun asked them to include him in their kingdoms, the sisters declined the offer claiming that they do not trust their human brother but they were willing to meet him there once a year and recognise him as a sibling. Upon returning to Talon, the humiliated Brun hid in seclusion for a year somewhere in the mountains of Gateslock. The following year when the bronze dragon appeared again he went to meet with his siblings only this time Brun had changed. He was now a powerful sorcerer, using his dragon ancestry to wield earth and sea. He once again asked them to include him in their kingdoms and yet again the sisters declined. More angry than humiliated this time, Brun raised his arms and right underneath them, the great sea parted and two volcano islands appeared where his sister’s were standing in attempt to show his newfound power. Although magnificent, the sisters declined once again and decided to never meet their brother fearing for their lives. When Brun returned back to Talon, his pure anger erupted the volcanoes in the area, breaking the solid ground to smaller islands. He wielded stones to build castles and walls surrounding the area and on the largest island he established his home. The house Brunell. After experimentation he decided to combine his dragon genes with a wood elf named Kiana. He had more than 10 children but only 7 survived. Those half-elf heirs were brought up hearing stories about the mistreatment that their father endured and they were all taught to trust only their family. They would begin marrying each other in attempt to keep the silver dragon’s blood in their bloodline and their family bonds tight. Most of them developed keen eye for magics, others born with it and some studying it inside the libraries of Talon. Some even became warriors that defended their turf. Johan Brunell During a time of despair across the pond, the descendants of Brun’s sisters traveled to Talon asking for aid against a fiendish enemy. Johan Brunell, the Lord-King of Talon at the time accepted in condition for his family, both ancestors and descendants to be accepted back in the royal family tree as fully fledged members. The Sillians agreed and with Johan’s army help, the Sillians managed to destroy the fiend army of Baphomet. Where the great city of Zadash used to be, now only ruins in a plateau right underneath the city of Whitestone to remind them that without the Brunells’ help, the entire continent would be destroyed. On the 25th day of the 45th period every year, descendants of Brun, Tydfa and Mertha meet in the Symposium of Nations traditionally happening in the castle of Whitestone. While equal to their Elf cousins, the Brunells are always met with mistrust. It doesn’t help that the most recent generations of Brunells have been experimenting with dark magics, dragon sorcery and even necromancy...but those are only rumours. Simon and Dorothea Brunell''' ' In the depths of the untamed continent of Harlech, in the very southern point under the Gateslock mountains there is the collection of volcano islands of Talon. The largest island, Brunell is the home to a “cousin” family of the Empire’s royals. Twins Lord Simon and Lady Dorothea Brunell are the current rulers and heirs of their region. Their father, Clemment Brunell was kidnapped and murder while he was on a quest across the pond to the city of Whitestone. The children, 12 years of age at the time, were charged with the great burden of governing an unruly providence in Harlech. Among the royals, the Brunells were generally ill-thought due to their old-fashion traditions and dragon ancestry. '''Parents’ sins' Clemment Brunell was the 8th heir and Lord of Talon and the islands. Forged between academic studies and the art of war, Clemment was a skillful mage, as his father before him. In the dawn of his rule his cousins from the empire invited him and his sister-wife Sophia to the annual Symposium of the Nations. Leaving their children behind in Talon Castle, Clemment and Sophia set sail with ¾ of the Talon army to defend the crown on behalf of their Imperial cousins. Sillian had declared war against Prestyn for the expansion of the Empire to the west. This was a war that Talon had no interests in but due to their ancient agreement, the Lord King in Harlech was always to aid the military of the Empire shall it be needed. Upon arriving at the Symposium, Clemment and Sophia were ambushed inside their palace rooms, kidnapped in their sleep and reported dead by the Empire. Before the dawn, the Talon army belonged to the Empire and with their help, Emperor Tarwunius became The First Emperor of Silian, Prestyn and the Dwellian Empire. Family afair Their father, Clemment and their mother Sophia were cousins, as their grandparents before them. For generations the Brunell family would marry in the family to keep their dragon ancestry pure. While their other Royal relatives were allowing marriage between species, the Brunell line consisted strictly of half-elves. Combining the best of humans and elves, the Brunell family tree begun with Brun the Islander, a legendary figure that along with other families in the continents consist the modern royal family. Dorothea and Simon grew up in the high towers of the Brunell house, a castle forged out of stone, almost hovering above the sea of Talon. Their family is one of the most prestigious in the known world so both of them had the best education. Both dabbing in magics Dorothea is a skilled sorcerer that studied in the great libraries of Talon while her brother pledged himself to the Old God’s faith, branding the banner of a Bronze Dragon on his chest. Every year, during the Symposium of Nations, the Brunells travel to the Sillian continent to fulfill their royal duties. Even though they still live under the stigma of their ancestor, the twins are respected - though sometimes feared- among their family. Change of tides After years of somewhat good relations between the Royals and their half-elf cousins from Harlech, during the Symposium of 138 YUE, Gideon Blythe the Lord of Vorgyr mocked the Brunells in public, calling them names and spreading rumours that made their already bad reputation worse. In the dawn of that, Simon and Dorothea, young new lords as they were, they denounced their ancestors' past sins, claiming that under the eye of the Gods, all living things are sinners and therefore should not be judged by their father's past but from current promises that the house Brunell have kept through the years. After that passionate speech in the Symposium, many members of the royal family agreed that their cousins from Harlech were finally ready to join them across the Summit Sea but due to a last minute loophole in the rules of the Empire, the Brunells were once again cast out. Wasting no time, Simon became a skillful diplomat internally and internationally, campaigning against the injustice of the Imperial rule. He gathered many lords and ladies to his side to a point that in 150 YUE, the Brunells had more allies than the Blythes. A coup was organised to overthrow the drunken ruler Gideon Blythe and Simon was promised to take the castle of Vorgyr as the Brunells new home. The coup was organised between minor lords Calder Asworth, Isla Maywater Lord Simon and royal advisor himself Alistair Lyvas. During an official dinner in celebration of the Allies against a new enemy, Lord Simon with his bronze dragon and 750 assassin warriors from Harlech destroyed a third of the city of Vorgyr right underneath the Royal's noses. When the dragon flames were put off, the castle of Vorgyr fashioned a new banner, a bronze dragon and the new lords of the house were settling in. Those who opposed the new rulers were surprisingly never seen again. As of house Blythes; completely annihilated with the body of Gideon Blythes dangling from a branch of the Star Tree for days as it rotted. New Vorgyn With the arrival of the new Lords, Vorgyr became a shell of a city. Although it seems as if everything is the same, it is evident that the citizens have been living under the constant fear of the giant bronze dragon lingering always by the highest tower of the castle.